Dreams
by Zooeydandjakeyj
Summary: Nick wakes up to something very unexpected... and awesome.


A huge hug and thanks to You-drive-me-nuts-miller. She's an angel face. Seriously.

* * *

Nick awakes in the early morning hours to movement on the other side of the bed. He rubs his bleary eyes and rolls towards Jess. The first thing he notices upon looking at her face is that her lips are twisted, eyes squeezed tightly shut, and her cheeks are flushed a deep shade of pink.

He whispers her name in his low sleepy voice and rubs her shoulder to wake her. She moans and for an instant he thinks she might be sick until he sees her lower body move in his peripheral vision. Maybe a nightmare?

Running his eyes down her torso, he notes that her fists are clenched tightly and her hips move again. To be more accurate, her hips actually grind back into the mattress and her lower back arches upward and_ fuck_… the realization hits him that she's having the female equivalent to a wet dream. Her goddamn nipples are straining against the thin material of his worn flannel that she had slipped on before they fell asleep last night and _Jesus Christ_ this whole image is like seeing a unicorn for him.

Her pursed lips open slightly and she sharply sucks her breath in as her body jolts like it would if a chill had run down her spine. Nick would be a lying sack of shit if he said this wasn't the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. It's fucking pornography right before his very eyes. His cock doesn't wait a single moment before it grows and hardens. Shit. Now he's turned on and damn it, he wants to wake her up so badly to share it.

After watching her writhe against the sheets and whimper deep in her throat for a few minutes longer, there is no way in hell that he's just going to lay there and pretend that he's not horny out of his mind. Deciding to test his luck, he lifts his body above her and lowers his hand to cup between her legs and gently press his palm onto her center. The moment he does, she responds by rubbing up against his hand and _good god_, he can feel how wet she is through her panties and it's erotic as hell.

She's kind of riding his hand now and he's having some serious trouble holding back from just jumping the gun and slipping inside her. Pulling his hand away, he nuzzles her chest briefly and sweetly kisses the exposed skin of her cleavage.

"Hey baby…." He sweeps his fingers across her forehead to push her bangs off to one side. Gently, he rubs his thumb in lazy circles around her reddened cheek to rouse her, "Jess, wake up."

"Hmm?" she sighs. Her mind eases from its drowsy state and _what in the world_ why does she feel so twirly? Even more - why does she feel hot and wet between her upper thighs? She was 100% certain she had been fast asleep rather than having sex with her boyfriend thirty seconds ago, she freezes and locks her eyes shut while the lucid memory swims through her head.

Steamy, erotic images of Nick Miller's head between her legs assault her mind, playing out on the back of her eyelid like an R rated movie. _Oh!_ So that's the wonderful dream she had been having. Damn those skilful fingers and tongue that can crank her libido from zero to ninety in about thirty glorious seconds! She ground her hips lightly against the bed at the memory.

"Jess?"

Her eyes fly open-"…Hi."

"I'm sorry I woke you. You were, uh… having a…," he rushes the next set of words, "I think you were having a wet…dream."

She screws her face up in repulsion at the words 'wet dream' and he smirks down into her baby blues.

"Nick, don't call it that!"

"What? You were!"

She's a little embarrassed but decides to go along with it because you know, little Jess is still awake and halfway to release.

"Well, I was dreaming about you, Nicholas." She bites her lip and shoots him a smoldering gaze, reaching her hand up towards him as she spoke.

She never really had a thing for chest hair until she met Nick and boy does it do a lot of positive things to her insides. She scrapes her perfectly-squared red nails across the expanse of skin beneath it and leans forward to nip at the budging vein on the side of his neck. He groans and just like that he's roaring to go once again.

He feels her right hand skim fast down his stomach, dive into his boxers, and suddenly she's wrapped her delicate fist around his dick and it feels like nothing else in the world. No woman has ever worked him the way she does. She's gentle but rough; firm and soft. Another hand reaches in to tenderly massage his boys and _shit, shit_. If she doesn't stop right now he's going to come right in her perfect hands.

"Jessica," he growls, grabbing at her wrists and pinning them above her head. She smiles mischievously at his response. He drops kisses forcefully down her jaw and around to her mouth. Taking her lower lip between his, he sucks hard, dragging his teeth over its curve. She chases after his mouth and twists the tip of her tongue against his. Her chest is pressing up towards his, he can feel the soft mounds of her breasts beneath the flannel.

They pause there for a moment; tickling and swirling against each other because it feels so sensual and also pretty romantic. He releases her hands and they remove what little clothing they still had covering their modesty.

He walks his fingers up to where her rib cage ends and the swell of her breasts begins. Nick Miller knows how sensitive her breasts are - and how much she loves having them played with - so he fills his hands with them and pushes them together firmly. He kneads them with outstretched hands and leans forward to brush his stubble against their soft skin. Jess pushes her chest into his caress, reveling in how satisfying it feels. Being half awake, her body seems to be ultra-sensitive to his touch, still somewhat in the dream state.

Suddenly he pulls away from her, picks her up and lays her back down on her stomach. He likes to be in control in the bedroom and _mother may I_ does she love it.

He runs his fingers across her wet folds, spreading her arousal.

"Don't be a tease, Miller". It comes out whinier than she had anticipates but whatever he's doing down there is really fucking working and she just wants him inside of her already.

Firm hands clutch her hips quickly before they rub up her stomach and take hold of her breasts. Gently, he uses his knees to press her thighs apart further and _okay they've never done this position before but please god yes_. He adjusts his stance so that he's barely laying on top of her, with her perfect ass pushed into his groin. His dick twitches and he can't afford to wait any longer so he rolls his hips into her and _fucking hell_ she feels even tighter than usual in this position.

She's so wet and hot and _shit_ he remembers the way her face looked while she was dreaming and now he's having trouble breathing.

"Oh, Nick," she moans, looking over her shoulder and into his hooded eyes.

He's using her breasts to steady his thrusts and he pinches her nipples between his thumb and forefingers. "God Jess, waking up and seeing you like that was so hot."

He's talking in that husky sex voice and it nearly pushes her over the edge.

"You feel so good," she breathes out when he slows his pace and leans down to suck on the warm skin of her shoulders.

She can tell he's getting close by the way his hips are moving – jerking and urgent - and she definitely wants to come with him this time. She lifts her butt off the bed, arching her hips so he moves even deeper, and moves her arm to do something very un-Jess like. Nick watches in awe as her hand snakes below her belly button and begins rubbing hasty circles around her clit. _Fuck_ this is even hotter than catching her having a sex dream.

Once she's caught up, she pulls her legs together and _oh my god_ she's so fucking tight around his length. He pumps his hips harder and pushes as deep inside of her as he can manage. She's all around him and feels fucking amazing. He tries to focuses his eyes on her ass to stop himself from releasing before her but that doesn't work because _duh, it's her ass_. Thankfully her muscles start contracting around him and they lose themselves at the same moment.

He collapses on top of her as their chests heave and legs shake.

"That was amazing," he says, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"That position? I don't know where you came up with that one Miller but I'd like to reuse it in the future," she giggles.

He shifts off her, pulls the blankets back up over them, and tucks her back into his embrace.

"Let me tell you Jess, if you wake me up with your sexy dreams again there will be even more where that came from."

Wrapping an arm around her waist and interlocking their fingers together, he yawns.

"But for now- we sleep."

_fin._


End file.
